The Blood of a Rose
by Mistress0Scar
Summary: A new threat, one that like to carve up red heads, has emerged after the Second Great War. Ginny and Draco, now Aurors and Partners are set to the task of finding this creep.  Now they work together to find a man that is causing hysteria in their world.
1. Fire and Ice

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything of J.K's everything else is mine :)_

**_Chapter One:_**

It wasn't a normal murder. The red hair, brown eyes, the freckles, cut on her left breast. Ginny Weasley was looking at what could be her twin. **"Christ"** she whispered before taking out the small pocket note book. Sighing, the red headed Auror moved away from the body as the clean up team removed the body before the press got some pretty pictures for covers. **"Ginny?"** a voice asked. She found herself face of face with her ex boyfriend, the golden child, Harry Potter. **"Same as the other four, dyed hair, eye color, and cut on her left breast" **He stared at her for a moment. His green eyes tracing every inch of her face; he was worried about her, but she wouldn't let him be. **"Ginny, they look like you. I don't want."** She cut him off. He always did this, ever since the second victim. **"Stop. Okay first off, I am a big girl and you shouldn't be at my crime scene now leave." ** She hissed at him. She couldn't get over the fact he chose another woman. No, she could never let that go. Not when it was her ex-partner and after he proposed to her. He winced at her tone and let her stomp off in a rage. After removing herself from the crowd of people, Ginny apparited into the alley way besides the Ministry. Taking the toilet entrance, she made her way through the morning time crowd and into an elevator. Finally entering the common space of the Aurors offices, she found hovering airplanes whipping about and people loudly talking. Harry entered after her and kept his eyes from her face, he went over to Alice Parks. Alice stood the same height Ginny did, and had long blonde hair. She was part Veele, everyone knew that. Alice looked like her sister-in-law; her blues eyes watched Ginny for a moment. Ginny's face remained emotionless that was how it went down. Alice begged for forgiveness saying Harry and she just feel in love out of the blue and Ginny ignored her and made it her duty to upstage her in every way possible.

Ginny was pretty in her own way. Red hair that, thankfully, turned manageable by her fourth year in Hogwarts. Brown eyes where light, almost green. They were always warm and comforting to those she allowed them to be. Her nose small and proportional to her face, her freckles always got attention. Ginny sniffed, and walked past the pair. The triangle was the soap opera of the office. **"Gin"** her brother, Ron, nodded to her. Their fight had placed him and his wife-to-be in the middle. Hermione didn't think Harry should have proposed if he was going to leave Ginny. Ron was upset his sister was hurting, but Potter was his best mate. Ron sat as his desk, and Draco Malfoy appeared into the office. Harry and Ron nodded to him and he returned the gesture. The boys and most of the wizarding world buried their grievances after the war and when Lucius and Narcissa were killed in their sleep. Draco sat at a desk across from Ginny's. **"Red"** he whispered to her. He had walked in right as Alice was staring her down. She could feel his cloudy gaze on her. The pair had slept together twice, once right after Harry left and then another time after that. It didn't make their partnership awkward, which was what frightened her off. **"Red?"**He asked softly, his eyes worried. **"There was another body this morning. Her name was Amelia Blackside, poor thing."** Always work with her, Draco mused to himself. **"Damn it.!Why wasn't I called?"** by this time their Captain had entered the room and commanded attention. Draco turned in his seat, and Ginny sat on the side of his desk. **"Alright the public has finally put two and two together. We have five bodies and still no leads. This is causing hysteria I haven't seen since the Voldemort's fall." **Ginny sniffed and crossed her legs. Her skirt rising over her knees, and her heels glittered in the light. Draco leaned and arm on her thighs and yawned. **"I'm glad you two find this amusing since you will be leads on this! Malfoy, Weasley, you will be tack force heads, everyone reports to you. I don't need to stress how important this case is and should tell you NOTHING and I mean NOTHING gets leaked to the press." **

They nodded saying nothing to the red faced man. Draco turned around and rested his arms on his desk. **"Ginny, I have their school reports"** Alice's voice rang out. She was holding out five files out to her. Ginny looked at Alice's face and then to her hands. Alice's nails wear black, one of Harry's fancies. **"Dra, be a dear and tell Miss Backside, she can give them to you"** Ginny drawled out, hoping off the desk the red head took off her coat to reveal a rather tight top and she sat at her own desk. Ginny began looking at photos while Draco chuckled. **"I'll take those, you may go" **he said waving her off. She bit her lip and stopped at Ginny's desk. "**Gin, I…"** she stopped and Ginny sighed. Finally looking at Alice, really looking at her, rage filled her eyes. **"You what? Want to say sorry for the millionth time for sleeping with my boyfriend and then stealing him. Or maybe you would just like to go back to work?"** by this time Ginny had slammed her hands on the desk and was standing. The entire office had stopped and looked at the pair of woman. Ginny's face was a slight tint of red, and she could feel her ear burning with the blood pulsating. **"Alice, leave. Go scan the streets for leads." "But?" "NOW"** Draco raged. His face calm and cool, however Ginny could see the rage behind his eyes. He had always hated Alice since Ginny's trouble with her started. He had been Alice's partner, before he was placed with Ginny. Alice left, but not before sneering at Ginny. Rolling her eyes she began to sit before Draco handed her, her jacket. **"Breakfast, my treat"** he said. She pulled her coat on and walked out behind Draco. They didn't speak until they were sitting in a small café near the wand shop.

"**You didn't have to do that"** Ginny said before ordering a tea with lemon and a egg's Benedict. Draco ordered but remained quite. He instead watched her, his cloudy eyes always had burned right through her. Even in bed, it was a bit unnerving sometimes. **"Red, she is trying to get under your skin and you are still letting it happened. I remembered someone saying she was going to ignore her completely. Or have the murders really gotten to you?"** he asked sipping on his coffee. She watched some wizard and witches pass by with their kids. **"Potter is right. They look like me, it's creepy" **she said. Their food can and they changed the subject to the investigation. For a while they chatted, talking about suspect, office life and personal lives. An owl swooped down and fluttered to their table. Ginny's reached for the letter, as Draco paid for their food. **"Backside apparently found a link to each victim" **Ginny said, they left and apparited back into the Ministry. A power granted to only Aurors and the Minister. Fire and Ice, it was what was whispered behind their backs. Indeed they were really fire and cie. Her flaming red hair and temper matched that of a licking flame. He was cold and calculated like the hard surface of water.

**"Red, the boss would like to see us"** Draco said passing a few Aurors as they entered the office space once more. The pair took of coats and picked up reports. **"Alright what do we have so far?"** the Captain of the Aurors asked as he leaned on their desks. **"Five total. First was Amy Carpenter, muggle born Thirty one. Second was Amiee Morfiled, half blood, age thirty two" **Ginny took over from there, the next two where personal for her. **"Jackie Smith, Muggle born, age twenty two, the next girl was Carrie Kalpin, Half blood, age twenty two."** She stopped. Both girls had been in Ginny's year. They where friends. The Fire Club was what they where called. The three red headed girls had the temper to match their name. Her eyes teared over and that was when Draco finished. **" Any thing else?"** the Captain asked. Draco nodded and began to explain why. No one saw anything, bodies dumped in quite locations at night. The Captain and Draco finished the debriefing and finally the man left for other business. **"You okay?"** He asked while placing a hand on her shoulder. **"Yes, The thing is they are all different ages and different body types. They don't click!""Yes they do, They all attended Hogwarts"** Alice's voice cut in. The two Aurors looked at her. **"Is that all?"** Draco asked, the woman nodded and was dismissed. Ginny sighed deeply and looked into Draco's cool eyes. Fire and Ice once more. They sat and looked through reports, just waiting. Waiting for another body, a sign, something to give ease to their weary minds.

* * *

Author: I hope you all like it, Please review!

Note: I bolded the dialog because I feel it is easier to read. If not please let me know.

-Scar xoxoxox


	2. Drunk Night

**_Chapter Two:_**

The day had already gone. The last Auror left hours ago, yet the fiery red head stayed. She was staring at photos from the crime scenes. Each mark on the bodies burned into her mind, she had started piecing together the puzzle hours before. There had been symbols carved into the girl's skin on their forearms. After digging up some very large and dusty old books out of the Ministry Library she started spelling a word. R.A.V.E.N. After writing it on a rather large wall borad she sat staring at it for hours. Raven, as in the bird or is that what he wanted to be named. Rubbing her eyes she checked the lock. Three thirty two. **"Great"** she muttered darkly. She had been so engrossed that she lost track of time and sleep she needed it. **"You are up late"** a male voice behind her said cutting the silence in which she sat. She merely inclined her hear dot let the person know she had heard them. It was Draco, she knew the voice anywhere. **"So are you Dra"** she finally replied while putting her unshoed feet up on her desk. He sat next to her feet looking at the borad; his hands found her feet beside him. He was good at giving messages, she knew that. That talent was put them in bed in the first place. **"Keep that up and we'll end up sweaty in your bed with no sleep at all" **she said. He chuckled and leaned forward closer to her ear. **"And if that is what I want?"** he mused before kissing her check softly. **"Draco. I don't think" "Then don't think"** he said, his hand running up her leg slowly. She never wore panty-hoe like the other woman. No, she was too Ginny for that. He knew how much she hated them and it also cramped her style of interrogation. His hands finally reached between her legs. Her breath hitched loudly and he smirked at her reaction. Her heart pounded in her ears, his fingers glided over her satin underwear. He could feel her heat just under neither the garment. "**I always hated it when you wore underwear"** he whispered into her ear. His fingers grabbed the hem of it and slide it down her thighs. **"Red"** he said touching her sex lightly.

The mere touch sent shivers down her spine, her hips arched upwardly with grace. No she was no virgin when it came to sex, but she was no sex god either. Draco had many women in his day, but no one had haunted his dreams like the red head shivering under his fingers. Her nails dug into his arm and her lips found his own. Draco knew what this meant; she had been obsessing on this case for too long. He grabbed her out of the chair and held her close, never losing touch of her. **"Draco.."** she murmured into his mouth before they ___disapparated. With a soft pop they ended back into his room. The ebony wood gleamed in the moonlight as the pair of people desperately ripped off their clothing. She tore away from him only to push the have naked blonde man onto his rather large bed. He leaned on his elbows and watched her shimmy out of the skirt she had been wearing. Her bra and underwear where green, dark green, like that of his house. He smirked as she crawled on top of him. ____**"Ginevra"**_ Draco breathed. His fingers slowly moved up her thighs, to her torso. His eyes inched over her body as if to remember it. **"You are doing it again Draco"** she cooed softly while her lips pressed against his cool skin. Her lips pressed on his scars, knowing the stories behind each one. **"Doing what?"** he asked and his own breath hitched at her lips. **"Staring at me like it is the first time you have seen me unclothed"** she said her fingers danced upon his skin once more. He moaned softly and pulled her up to his face. Their eyes locked for a moment, each wondering what the other was thinking. **"Feels like the first time"** he said softly as his own lips found her throat. She giggled as he pulled her hair out of the bun it was in. **"I love your hair like this"** he said while his fingers toyed with her wavy locks.

**"Stop talking"** she said her smile matching his smirk. His hands sunk lower between them and touched her again. She gasped at the touch and the feeling that overcame her. She was wet, really wet. Draco chuckled, which earned the boy and dark glare. His fingers slipped inside her and Ginny gyrated her hips. After moment or two of a heated tension between the pair she came. Her thigh clenched and her body shivered. **"I love the way you look when you come for me" She** narrowed her eyes slightly. He was drunk, she knew that. The stench of it lingered on his breath. **"And you, Draco are drunk"** she whispered before pushing herself off of him. **"What? What was it I said?"** he exclaimed. **"Nothing, Draco. It's just, this isn't good for us. You know that"** she said as her eyes lingered on his flushed face. Her tongue stuck out of her mouth slightly, and he got up to face her. He may have smelled like booze but he didn't act like it. **"Red..."** he whispered, she let his fingers touch her cheek. Even after only a few months of being her partner she could read her like a book. He sighed and sat down on the bed, still looking at her. "Talk to me" he said. She looked at him and then sat next to him. He was always taller than her; it kind of made it romantic when he kissed her. **"Harry has been owling me none stop, and then today it look as if I broke his heart when I told him to bugger off"** she was looking at the hard wood flooring now. Ginny leaned her head on his shoulder and then huffed. **"Git"** she muttered darkly. **"Yeah I am going to have to agree with you." **He said before a house elf busted in to the room. **"What the hell?"** Draco exclaimed as the creature fell face first at their feet. **"Master Draco! This came for you"** the house elf squeaked through the floor. Draco took the letter out of his house elves nubby fingers.

"**You may leave"** he said in a rather harshly. Ginny watched him open the letter and shivered as a voice began to speak. **" Ah Detectives I do hope I have interrupted you little midnight fuck session. However there is another body for you. Hahahah Dearest Ginny I hope this one, my love, is your favorite"** the voice was cold and very deep. Ginny had taken a hold on Draco's hand, his own squeezed her as the voice addressed her personally. The letter burned with a purple flame, Draco stood and began to dress quickly. **"You left clothes here the last time you stayed, they are in my closet. "** He said before slipping his feet into his shoes. She nodded and quickly got dressed; however her eyes lingered on his arm. She hadn't noticed the scar tissue that had built up around the spot that used to show his Dark Mark. **"I got horribly drunk one night and tried to cut it off"** he said bringing her out of her own thoughts. The look on his face made the redhead realize she didn't know her partner at all. "Come on" he said setting into his fire place. After slipping her own heels on, she moved closer to him. She hated floo travel; it just made her feel dirty. Draco's arm snaked around her waist and he threw the power on the ground. "Aurors office" his voice rang out, and in a green flash they were in their office. Walking out of the fire place they found the place crawling with Aurors and other officials. **"MALFOY, WEASLEY!"** they looked at their captain. He was pointing at the wall of photos Ginny had arranged. There was a new one. Ginny looked at the photo and tears flowed down her face. **"Son of a bitch!"** she raged as she threw her glass paper weight at the wall. Her eyes watch the paper weight shattered. Luna Lovegood was dead. Her blonde hair was crudely dyed red, her face carved up like all the rest. Her body had been beaten and abused by their killer. Draco's cool eyes watched his partner; the office had gone quit. They all knew this guy was fucking with Ginny. They could all see the similarities between her and the victims. **"Red"** a voice drew her out of her rage and tears. It was Draco, his arms held hear against his chest. Her own rose and fell rapidly. **"I'm going to fucking kill him" **she whispered. Draco had meet Luna and Ginny for drinks a few times. Ever since the war, Luna had been Ginny's best friend. Although Draco thought Luna was a little loony he knew how much the girl meant to his partner. She turned around in his arms and stared at him. Moving away from his she ripped the reports from her desk and moved into the fire place. **"Ginny Weasley's flat"** she said before the green flame licked at her body and she disappeared.

"**Malfoy, she is off the case"** their captain said. Draco looked at the older man and laughed. **"No she isn't. She'll get him, he just open Pandora box. Now I need to go home and get a shower"** he said. Draco flooed to his house picked up a few clothing items and shower stuff. He flooed to Ginny's flat in London. Looking around he set his stuff in her living room. He had never been here, and his curiosity got the better of him. The living room, dining area and kitchen were all connected. And each room was painted a different color, and decorated into the same fashion. It was homey and very stylish. His school boy charm came out. **"How did you afford all of this Red?"** he whispered. **"I saved a shit ton of money since I was in school"** she said for her position. He turned to find her wrapped in a small towel, dripping wet. Her hair slicked back and clinging to her back. **"You know this is the first time I've ever been here. Now tell me after a few shags and great drinks, and dinners and" "Alright that enough you prick. I didn't even invite you"** she muttered darkly as she moved towards him. **"I know you Red, you are going to drink yourself till you pass out, and hopefully when you wake up this will all be a dream."** she looked away form him and pured herself a glass of wine. **"Want one?"** she asked handing him one. He nodded and took it, his gray eyes watched her down the whole glass in one gulp. **" Gin I don't"** she was already pouring herself another glass. **"What think this is a good idea? Probably not. But honestly, I don't care. "** She had always been drinking, and it was hitting her now. **"How much have you had in the time to get a naked, shower and catch me wondering how you paid for this flat and the furnishings?" **Ginny eyed him and giggled softly. **"Oh I'd say a bottle or so"** she said smoothly. He sighed and tipped his glass back. Tonight was going to be a long night and Draco Malfoy might as well be drunk for it.

* * *

_**Author: I hope you all liked it. Please don't forget to review!**_

_**Lots of love,**_

_**xoxoxoxo Scar**_


	3. Apology

Alright here is the deal guys. I FINALLY have all the crazy shit out of my life ect. I have finals and then I'm free till Jan. I am going to be rewriting Honestly, Yours. It will be re titled as well. I will link the new and updated version to this old one. I am sorry for being dead for a while. But I had some personal things before I could write any more. :/ It sucks. But I promise the new and Updated version will be epic. 3

Xoxoxo

Scar


	4. Once again

I am a silly little goose! I posted the wrong apology and I've been too sick to kind of get out of bed and fix it. Sorry about that my loves! I am re writing mostly all of my stories The Blood of a Rose is not different. I will post the link to the new story on here and once I have re written everything I have so far I will delete the first version

Sorry about the confusion.

Xoxox

-Scar

.


	5. Link FINALLY

.net/s/7600951/1/bBloody_b_bRose_b

Here is the link to the new and improved version!


End file.
